


I Prefer Cocktails

by dreaminginside



Series: Mafia AU [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fire, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, More of a friendship...hateship....kind of thing, maybe they'll bang eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a week, in an attempt at bonding, Sangwon buys a case of beer for him and Sanggyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> snoopy swatom yeah eyah they'll make out n fuck here sooner or later trust me ok

Once a week, in an attempt at bonding, Sangwon buys a case of beer for him and Sanggyun.

Or rather, he bribes Yoonchul into buying the beer for him and then drags Sanggyun out from the basement so they can spend some quality time together.

“See, look what great friends we’re becoming,” Sangwon grins brightly at Sanggyun next to him, swinging his feet against the dumpster that they’re sat on and cheerfully ignoring the way that Sanggyun simply stares at him. He takes another swig of his bottle before kicking Sanggyun none too gently in the shin, swinging quickly out of the way of the return blow. “You could at least _try_ to make this relationship work a bit more, you don’t see me trying to bite your head off for every little thing you do wrong. Besides, Sehyuk said we had to get along.”

Sanggyun snorts and looks hard at the empty bottle in his hand, wondering if having a good relationship with one another meant that he could break the glass against the cement and cut Sangwon’s face open with it.

Unfortunately, he thinks that Sangwon might only like him more if he did so.

“It’s not me that’s the problem here,” Sanggyun grumbles, settling for giving the bottle a solid toss at the brick building across from them, watching it shatter and pretending that it’s Sangwon’s bloody teeth beneath it instead of the discolored brick. “If I recall it was _you_ that just last week decided it would be brilliant to play ‘how many lit matches can I throw at the gasoline tank before one’ on the job.”

“It got the job done though, didn’t it?” Sangwon shrugs, passing Sanggyun another bottle and letting his teeth show in the grin he gives, clinking his beer against Sanggyun’s when he takes it. “No more Boss Lee on our turf, and who needs clean up when it’s only ashes left? Such a pretty blaze that nice house of his made.”

“You’re pretty fucked up, know that?” Sanggyun murmurs, ignoring Sangwon’s sharp bark of laughter, though he doesn’t correct him. Sangwon isn’t wrong, he thinks, and it was quite a nice show. 

“The pot calling the kettle black,” Sangwon hums after his laughter dies down, the two of them sitting in a semi comfortable silence for a bit, save the occasional crash of empty glass hurled against the wall. Sangwon finishes up his last drink before bringing his worn lighter out to flick, Sanggyun eyeing him warily over his bottle once he notices. “But I thought I’d make it up to you with a good time tonight.”

“Trying to wine and dine me, Sangwon?” Sanggyun raises an eyebrow and watches Sangwon pull up another case of what he assumes to be more alcohol that Sangwon intimidated Yoonchul into buying. He thinks that he really needs to get around to helping Yoonchul grow more of a spine, he thinks, or he’ll end up getting eaten alive one of these days by one of their own members. “I’m a bit more than you can afford with this shitty cheap beer, you know.”

“I didn’t think you’d be so enthused to the idea,” Sangwon smiles slightly and pulls the cover off as he lifts a bottle, raising up his lighter and biting his lip to hide some of his glee as Sanggyun’s eyes widen in realization. “and you don’t need to worry about that, I was thinking more along the line of some new cocktails of mine anyway.”

“Don’t you dare--,” Sanggyun tries to get out before Sangwon lights the rag sticking from the bottle and hurls it against the wall, fireball rising before Sanggyun can attempt to wrench Sangwon’s arms off his body, heat coming so close that Sanggyun nearly feels his hair singeing. 

“Not bad, right?” Sangwon ducks away from Sanggyun’s arms and waves another molotov cocktail in front of Sanggyun, waving his lighter dangerously close to the soaked rag. “Crude, I know, but I find my dates like me a little rough around the edges.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Sanggyun simply mumbles, wishing he at least had his broken bottle still. He doesn’t have much will to actually kill Sangwon, he can appreciate a good fireball after all, but it doesn’t make him any less annoyed with Sangwon’s presence or the way he constantly catches Sanggyun off guard with these things. It’s supposed to be _his_ thing to set things on fire anyway, and Sangwon has an awful habit of stealing his spotlight.

“Sure you are,” Sangwon placates, hopping off the ledge and walking away from Sanggyun, lighter still spinning in his hand. Sanggyun gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach right before a flaming bottle whizzes past his head and lands in the dumpster, the resulting explosion taking off part of the building it is attached to. Sanggyun’s eyes widen as he thinks someone would have to be stupid not to notice that and call the police, punching the concrete ledge before following Sangwon’s suit. He chases after Sangwon quickly, cursing under his breath as he grabs onto Sangwon’s wrist and gets him as far away as possible.

He can’t afford the both of them sitting in jail again, he’s not sure if Sehyuk is willing to bail him out anymore after the last stint with the acid at one of Hojoon’s former clients dens, but he distinctly remembers any repeat incidents would involve him losing fingers.

“Pull that again and I’ll slice open your neck and let the dogs drink it.” Sanggyun mutters darkly as shoves Sangwon against the wall and tightens his hand around Sangwon’s neck when they’re a safe distance away, only becoming more frustrated when Sangwon doesn’t struggle against the hold, simply grinning darkly as he chokes, baring his teeth as he strains his neck forward to nip at the air between them.

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All of everything is appreciated!


End file.
